


Risky Situation

by ForTheLoveOfSupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Like really minor, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Castiel, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfSupernatural/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfSupernatural
Summary: Castiel is having the worse summer before college.It doesn't get any better when College starts in the Fall.... With his roommate.... Who's also his crush ......Annnd roll camera!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, even though this is the first new story I've posted since..... December, I want to say, I've actually been working on the idea of this story for a long while now. Last week, however, I got the inspiration to put it in writing and I hope you wonderful readers enjoy. <3

Do you ever wonder if your life really has any meaning? Or maybe you've thought of your life as a movie? No, Not the badass action movie where you come out the hero, or the really funny comedy that gives everyone that good feeling in their stomach. No. I'm talking the awkward coming of age teen movie that everyone watches because they want to feel better about their lives so they tune in to your fucked up one? Yeah? No? Well Castiel has. Especially in moments like this; where he's caught in a tree in his underwear and the only way he can get out of the situation is by telling the person how he really feels about said person. Yup, Castiel's definitely feeling fucked up and awkward right about now. Roll camera!

Actually let's rewind for a second. Backup to beginning or somewhere close by shall we?

It's graduation day, a day that every teen looks forward too since the first day of freshman year of high school. The day that transitions one from menial high school kid to a young adult ready to take the next step closer to the real world. College. And what better way to cement this monumental moment? A celebration of some sorts! Most seniors have a graduation party, epic end of year bash before moving on with their lives. Some save up and go on a road trip across country or Europe. Where did Castiel end up? A water park with his best friend. Not exactly epic but he'll make it work. 

People enjoy water parks right?

Who wouldn't? There's water slides, lazy rivers, not to mention food. Oh, and that poor guy getting a brutal beatdown by a majority of the football team. Oh wait, That's Castiel. Now you don't see these type of things happen usually, but unfortunately, he saw this coming and accepted it as it came.. You see, Castiel just realized he was gay. Yup he likes boys. When did he find out? He's not sure. Maybe it was the hetero sexual relationships that he couldn't hold on to and often ended in friendship or maybe it was the fact that he can't get hard or get off to fantasies of him plowing women but being on the receiving end. Who knows. However, even though he only told two people, -his very gay best friend Gabriel (who could definitely give the sassiest females at his school a run for their money), and Gabriel’s friend Balthazar, - Some of his schoolmates found out, and in high school, news such as this? Travels too fast. 

So now, Castiel has found himself in this predicament wondering how? Never one to point his fingers, Castiel can guess who it was, he knows math, and if he only told two and he knows he can trust one, that leaves only one other person. Since it's not Gabriel because even though he's a trickster and is known for his legendary pranks, Gabriel is the type of person that would never cross that line into betrayal for fear of the revenge Castiel would bestow upon him (hey! Castiel has been a protege of Gabriels since youth). So who else would it be? The only other person who knows. 

Balthazar.

He definitely spilled the beans. He's too skittish if you ask Castiel, always running and hiding when it seems like things are getting too rough. And the fact that he avoided Castiel like the plague the last couple of weeks of school, Castiel knew something was up. So here he was getting the pounding of a lifetime (no pun intended) and he's just allowing it all because of one mouthy bastard. Ah the world we live in.

Still coming to grips with his sexuality, Castiel starts thinking something is wrong with him and he probably deserves this beating. Maybe this is what he needs to cure him? From what? He doesn't know but who says he was thinking rationally? One thing for sure, he didn't fight back. It's not like it was uncommon getting beat up for being gay.

Hell, he hadn't even told his parents yet. His dad, would probably accept him to a point, but that over righteous and religious mother of his definitely wouldn't approve. His mom would probably look at him like he was an abomination that she needs to get rid off while keeping his younger siblings far away from him so they wouldn't get corrupted. At Least these are the thoughts that runs through Castiel's head every time he thinks of it. So he keeps quiet.

A harsh kick to the babymaker caused Castiel to simultaneously come out of his mind and temporarily blackout. When he regained his senses, Castiel noticed that the guys weren't hitting him anymore in fact, they were running from whoever was yelling at them. 

**Deans pov**

Ahh sun shining in clear blue skies, soft fresh breeze, a nice cold drink in one hand, and all the shade needed to make Dean Winchester a happy man. Until he has to yell at snot face kids trying to drown each and chase after the bad ass kids that are breaking the rules of the water park.

He doesn't mind it really, it allows him to get out of the house and away from his dad, a little money in his pocket to save up and buy his little brother something every now and then just because. And it takes up most of his time until he starts college in the Fall.

Wow Dean Winchester, high school graduate and a soon to be college freshman in 3 short months. He couldn't believe it but he's excited.

“Dean”

Dean looks up to see his little brother heading towards him.

“Hey Sammy!”  
“It's Sam”  
“It's Sammy if you want to keep coming here for free” Dean answered with a wide grin. And when he only got bitchface number 5 and Sam grumbling threats as he walked away, he got a bellyful of laughter tumbling out of his mouth.

Clutching his stomach as the laughing tapered off, Dean continued making his rounds, whistling. Getting caught up daydreaming about life in college, he almost missed the muffled sounds. He stopped to listen closely to which direction it was coming from before heading that way.

Getting closer to the sound, Dean rounded the corner to see a group of guys beating up on someone, and without thinking, Dean started blowing his whistle and running full speed to get to the person getting jumped by these guys who look like they're grown ass men.

“Hey!” “Hey!!” “Get away from them!” He growled.  
Never one to back down from a fight, Dean charged toward the group as they dispersed and ran in different directions.

Stopping a little ways from the victim, _a guy_ Dean's mind supplied helpfully, Dean watched as the guys fled the water park through its exit before slowing down to a walk. 

Dean turned to the guy when he heard a groan and went up to him. He checked the person over, mentally catalogued the bruises on his body that he can see before looking up to his face and immediately stopped.

_**BLUE** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ratings and tags will change as the story goes along, but there will be smut and sexy things because.... Well I'm me so....Enjoy! :D
> 
> All mistakes are mine..... Unbeta'd sorry!

**CAS' POV**

Castiel would breathe, if it didn't feel like his lungs were filled with blood. Speaking of said blood…

_Cough cough_

Castiel rolled over to his side to spit out the blood that collected in his mouth, groaning now that the full extent of the pain has hit him. A hand on his his shoulder caused him to curl more into himself as protection from the next blow that never came. Instead a soft voice reached Castiel's ears, “hey buddy, it's ok. You're safe. I got you. Let's see if you can get up so I can get you cleaned up, yeah?”

While permitting this stranger to help him, Castiel refused to make eye contact, opting to keep his head bowed and eyes down, as he was led to the nurses area. Groaning as he was guided to sit on the bed, Castiel finally slumped against the wall. He vaguely hears “hang tight” and something about getting supplies before he was left alone. He takes a shuddering breath before raising his head to look around the office, finding a mirror to his right. Hissing as he shifted to get a closer look at himself, A busted lip, bloody nose, and swollen eye stared blearily back at him, _fortunately I've had worse_ Castiel thought as he also took note of the gash on his forehead that was bleeding into his eyes, causing a bit of difficulty to his sight. _Doesn't make the pain hurt any less_.

Castiel raised his hand and touched the cut on his head, hissing at the pain that spiked through his head.

“Whoa, hey no touchy there tough guy ok? Refrain from that area, in fact don't move alright?” It was the gentle voice from before, sounding firm yet amicable. “Now hold still, this is gonna hurt.”

Before Castiel can decipher what was said, alcohol hit his wound. Taking a deep breath to stop himself from screaming, he sent the stranger the iciest glare he could muster up, even though he couldn't see clearly at the moment.

“Damn, got your ass handed to you huh? What did you do?”

"Nothing."

“ Right, because doing nothing results in an ass beating that ends with you in the first aid office.” The stranger snorted, “okay.”

 

“They're assholes, not that it's any of your business.”

As Castiel finished his sentence, the cotton that was cleaning the worst of his wounds left his face and when he opened his eyes, his view now cleared, he looked up at the mystery person who saved and helped him. The next words got caught in his throat because the human in front of him was perfection personified. White polo shirt, tightly fitted, seemingly covered a toned torso Castiel would guess by the muscled biceps and arms. The shorts he donned was red with the water park logo on the hem, hugged strong thighs that leads to bowlegs that should not look as sexy as it does. Oh and let's not get started on the plump soft lips or freckled nose that adorns the face no amount of compliments can be used to truly describe its handsomeness.

A sound between a moan and a whine came out of Castiel as he took in the man standing before him. _As if my day couldn't get any worse_. He shakes his head, _why must the devil dangle temptation in front of my face?_

Mistaking Castiel's reaction for pain, the man's face took on an apologetic expression before his radiant green eyes looked closely at the wound on Castiel's head, “ you're gonna need a few stitches but that seems to be the worst of it, I've managed to stop the bleeding.”

 

His hair is Sandy brown, the lighter strands showing more due to being out in the sun most of the day. With his youthful face, it doesn't take much to tell this heavenly creature is young, around Castiel's age, if not maybe a year older. Castiel finds himself enchanted, he just can't look away.

After finishing the stitching on Castiel's head, the lifeguard bandage his wound and gave him an ice pack and asked if there was anyone he could contact to take him home. Expressing that Castiel should not try driving home on his own, “you might have a concussion.”

Castiel reached for his cell that was not where he had it, he sighs _probably fell out during the scuffle_ “Gabe is with me, if you could just yell for Gabriel Milton, he should hear you”

"Sure, no problem."

Baewatch (because Castiel has yet to get the hotties name) left and came back a few minutes later with a few Tylenol and water in a cup. “Take this, for the pain and future headache you're gonna experience”. He smiles at Castiel before continuing “You have some nasty bruises blooming over your torso and back, but nothing appears broken or sprained.” He then turned and sat down in the chair by the bed. “Name's Dean. Dean Winchester. What's yours?”

“Castiel.... N-Novak. Castiel Novak.” Castiel slightly stumbled, a light blush on his face. “Nice to meet you.” 

Lifeguard …. _Dean_ nodded his head, looking over Castiel's body before grabbing his hand, inspecting it. “Would've been nicer under better circumstances. Why didn't you protect yourself? I didn't see you fight back at all. Not a punch. Nothing. Why allow them to beat on you like that?”

Startled, Castiel tried to pull his hand back, but Dean refused to let go, holding Castiel's hand a little tighter and gazed into his blue eyes calmly, trying to get answers for questions that is none of his business.

Before Castiel could retort, the entrance door flew open and in came a flustered gabriel wearing a glittering gold Speedo with a silk kimono hanging haphazardly on his frame, while holding and splashing what looks like Margarita all over the floor. he frantically looks for Castiel for a split second before he finally locked eyes with his comrade, when he did, Gabriel flung himself forward pushing cutie pie out of the way. “Oh Cassie!” He yells obnoxiously. “What has happened to you!?” He says as he grabs Castiel's face and starts peppering kisses all over. “Who did this!!! You tell me me right now and I will make sure they never breathe again!” 

Castiel, used to his friends dramatic antics, yet knowing he was probably serious about his threat,let out a sigh before looking over Gabriel's shoulder and catching Dean with an unreadable expression on his face as he stared at gabriel. It wasn't anger or annoyance, (curiosity maybe?) Whatever it is, it spurred castiel into action as he squirmed and gently pushed Gabriel off, knowing the shorter man won't take the gesture negatively.

“Enough Gabriel”, Castiel said firmly, a blush creeping up his face from embarrassment. “Can you drive us home? I'm advised not to drive by myself due to my injuries and I would like to leave now.”

“Yes sure no problemo little one” Gabriel says (to which, Castiel rolls his eyes). “I'll just go get my stuff and be right back!”, with a flare of his komono, Gabriel turned to exit, only to stop short in front of Dean. 

“Oh hello Adonis” Gabriel purrs as he looks Dean up and down. “Gabriel” Castiel growled low, yet loud enough for Gabriel to yelp and rush out the door but not before giving Castiel “that look.”

"I apologize on behalf of my friend."

Dean looked at Castiel with a blank expression before he started laughing. Hard. 

“Man you have weird friends! Are they all like that?” Dean asks between fits of laughter.

“Yes.” Castiel deadpan. “Well technically Gabriel is my only friend and he is….. ‘weird' as you say. But you will never find a more loyal person such as he. A bit unconventional in how he goes about things but that's what makes him unique and it seems to work, for he is very popular with both men and women.” 

Castiel slowly got up from the bed before continuing. “With that said, I thank you for your help today. I don't know if they would have stopped if you had not intervened.”

Dean looked at Castiel, seriously as if he wanted to ask the question again but must've decided against it because he shook his head instead and sighed. “Hey don't sweat it man, just take care of yourself.”

Castiel nodded his head and went to take the first limp to the front of the tiny office before Dean held his arm, “let me walk you out make sure you get to your car safe.”

"You don't have to." Castiel protested.

"I know but I want to. We don't know if those guys are still waiting around for you." 

Blue locked with green for a moment before Castiel conceded with a nod. “Thank you.” and then they were on their way. 

As Dean led Castiel out to the parking lot, kids and parents alike focused on the bruised up male, some even pointing and whispering to one another. Not wanting to pay them any attention, Castiel turned his focused on the man guiding him, realizing that Dean was taller than him by a few inches. “ So, a lifeguard eh? why?”

“Ah.. School’s out, And I needed the cash. Plus, it’s better than being home all day… I get bored easily.” Dean answered, flashing his most charming smile.

Getting lost in the beauty that is the specimen in front of him, Castiel had no time to react when Gabriel threw his car around like a deranged man. “It’s ok Cassie! I got here as quick as I can. No need to fear! Your savior is here!!”

 

“You sure you want to go with him?” Dean laughed as he opened the door for Castiel, “I don’t think you should trust him.”

Wincing as he managed to get into the car, Castiel looked up into those emerald gaze and smiled. “Thanks for everything.”

"Don't worry about it. That's why I'm here. I hate bullies."

Castiel’s smile faltered a little as the words settled in his head. He doesn’t know why what Dean said hurt, but it did. With a strained smile, Castiel turned to his friend. “Let’s go, Gabe.”

Even in his feelings, Castiel couldn’t help but watch Dean as Gabriel drove them out of the parking lot. Dean gave a small wave before heading back into the water park. Leaning his head back, Castiel let out a deep sigh. _Why didn’t I fight back?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far! Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be from Dean's POV.
> 
> Let me know if you see any mistakes and I will fix it ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Sorry for the long wait! Between school and traveling I couldn't find the time to write, then I hit a block as to where I was going with the story. But now I'm back! And I got a storyline in my head so bear with me!!

**BLUE**

That’s was all Dean saw when he looked at the young man before him, all he could focus on….. Until the guy’s body rattled with coughs

_Cough cough_  
_Oh yeah gotta help_

Dean reached to help the stranger roll over and sit being extra careful as he heard the man groan, but when his hand connected to body, the stranger curled in on himself. Seemingly to protect himself

 

“hey buddy, it's ok. You're safe. I got you. Let's see if you can get up so I can get you cleaned up, yeah?”

It seemed the guy deemed him safe because he relaxed and allowed Dean to slowly help him up, which Dean did, as tenderly as he can. Slowly moving in the direction of the Medical area, Dean tried to catch the man’s eye but the man seemed determined to hide his face as he looked and slightly away, hiding himself. Shaking his head a little, Dean focuses on getting the injured person to their destination so that he can take a closer look at the wounds and can get help.

When they reached the nurses quarters, Dean led his hurt associate to the bed leaving a quick “hang tight” as he goes to fetch a nurse who can help better than him. He doesn’t know why, but he’s already made the decision not to leave the guy even while the nurse looks after him, there’s just something about the way the guy hunches in on himself trying to make himself look smaller that makes Dean want to protect him until he can’t anymore. Wracking his brain trying to figure out his attraction, Dean doesn’t realize he walked right pass the front desk and missed the Out For Lunch sign.

_What the hell? Who goes for lunch during the busiest part of park hours?_ Sighing at the incompetent people he has working with him, Dean takes on the task of fixing up the patient waiting for him. He has experience and his share or cleaning wounds and knowing what to check for after a fight so he knows he won’t give the guy a bad diagnosis, He gets what he knows he needs and walks back to the room.

When Dean enters the room, he realize that the person is further down on the bed, presumably to look in the mirror if the act of what’s happening in front of dean is anything to go by, so Dean stays by the door as watches for a little bit longer. That is, of course, until he hears a pained hiss coming from the patient, then he steps up to the person with his hand out to stop him from touching himself and causing more unnecessary pain.

“Whoa, hey no touchy there tough guy ok? Refrain from that area, in fact don't move alright?” Dean said in a gentle but firm voice. Immediately the man dropped his hand and looked up at Dean. Not allowing himself to drown in the sea of Blue, yet wanting to see more, Dean decided cleaning the blood from the guys eye would be the first order of business. “Now hold still, this is gonna hurt.”

Before he finished his sentence, Dean had the alcohol soaked cotton ball on the gash to stem the blood, receiving a pained sound and a glare from his charge in front him. Meant to show disapproval, he’s sure, Dean only saw cuteness and had to stifle a smile _Whoa where did that come from. He shook his head and got to the work at hand, cleaning the blood and dirt of the rest of the face._

_“Damn, got your ass handed to you huh? What did you do?” Dean asked._

_"Nothing."_

_“ Right, because doing nothing results in an ass beating that ends with you in the first aid office.” The stranger snorted, “okay.”_

_“They're assholes, not that it's any of your business.”_

_When Dean was done and took a good look at the person’s face, he found himself short of breath. Not only did he see a split lip, bruised nose, one swollen eye, and a gash above the eye, as his brain supplied him, dean also saw Beauty. Cut jaw that surrounds pouty pink lips, and those to die from drowning in Blue eyes. This guy in front of Dean was handsome._

_A sound between a moan and a whine came out of Castiel shaking Dean out of his reverie.  
Mistaking Castiel's reaction for pain, Dean’s face took on an apologetic expression before he looked closely at the wound on Castiel's head, “ you're gonna need a few stitches but that seems to be the worst of it, I've managed to stop the bleeding.”_

_Dean got to work on the stitches, focusing more than he should when he realized blue eyes wouldn’t stop looking at him and so intensely at that. When he was finished, Dean put a bandage over the stitches and then proceeded to hand him an ice pack for the swelling of his face._

_“You might have a concussion, so I wouldn’t advise you to drive home alone. Do you have someone who can come and get you?”_

_Dean saw blue eyes reach for a cell that was not there, _probably fell in the grass_ then sighs when he realizes it wasn’t there “Gabe is with me, if you could just yell for Gabriel Milton, he should hear you” blue eyes responded._

_"Sure, no problem."_

_Dean ran out to the front desk and made the call for Gabriel Milton to come to the nurses station, before picking up two Tylenol and a cup of water and heading back toward blue eyes._

_“Take this, for the pain and future headache you're gonna experience”. He smiles at blue eyes as he reached back in the room. “You have some nasty bruises blooming over your torso and back, but nothing appears broken or sprained.” He then turned and sat down in the chair by the bed. “Name's Dean. Dean Winchester. What's yours?”_

_“Castiel.... N-Novak. Castiel Novak.” blue eye- Castiel slightly stumbled, a light blush on his face. “Nice to meet you.”  
Dean nodded his head, looking over Castiel's body before grabbing his hand, inspecting it. “Would've been nicer under better circumstances. Why didn't you protect yourself? I didn't see you fight back at all. Not a punch. Nothing. Why allow them to beat on you like that?”_

_Startled, Castiel tried to pull his hand back, but Dean refused to let go, holding Castiel's hand a little tighter and gazed into his blue eyes calmly, trying to get answers for questions that is none of his business._

_Before Castiel could retort, the entrance door flew open and in came a flustered guy _I guess this is gabriel_ wearing a glittering gold Speedo with a silk kimono hanging haphazardly on his frame, while holding and splashing what looks like Margarita all over the floor. Dean watched as the small man frantically looks for Castiel before finally locking eyes with him, when he did, Gabriel flung himself forward causing Dean to jump out of the way or get run into. “Oh Cassie!” Gabriel yells obnoxiously. “What has happened to you!?” He says as he grabs Castiel's face and starts peppering kisses all over. “Who did this!!! You tell me me right now and I will make sure they never breathe again!” _

_Surprised colored Dean’s face for a split second before he schooled his face back to normal, however, his brain started questioning himself before he could stop it _Who is this Gabriel person?_ _Is that his boyfriend?_ Jealousy, flashed through Dean’s face before curiosity took over, then he felt Cas’s _Cas??_ eyes on him and looked back at him. Staring, and not backing down. He doesn’t know what Castiel sees in his facial expression but it caused Castiel to started squirm and push Gabriel off of him, which only goes to confuse Dean even more. _So not together then?__

_“Enough Gabriel”, Castiel said firmly, a blush creeping up his face from embarrassment. “Can you drive us home? I'm advised not to drive by myself due to my injuries and I would like to leave now.”_

_“Yes sure no problemo little one” Gabriel says (to which, Dean saw Castiel rolls his eyes). “I'll just go get my stuff and be right back!”, with a flare of his komono, Gabriel turned to exit, only to stop short in front of Dean._

_“Oh hello Adonis” Gabriel purrs as he looks Dean up and down. Dean not expecting the flirting fell back on his default flirtatious smirk. Castiel growled low, yet loud enough for Gabriel to yelp and rush out the door but not before giving Castiel “that look.” Dean definitely knew what that look was._

_"I apologize on behalf of my friend." Castiel said_

_Dean looked at Castiel with a blank expression before he started laughing. Hard._

_“Man you have weird friends! Are they all like that?” Dean asks between fits of laughter._

_“Yes.” Castiel deadpan. “Well technically Gabriel is my only friend and he is….. ‘weird' as you say. But you will never find a more loyal person such as he. A bit unconventional in how he goes about things but that's what makes him unique and it seems to work, for he is very popular with both men and women.”_

_Dean nodded his head, understanding what Castiel was saying, he too has friends that are “weird” as well so he too is used to it. Castiel slowly got up from the bed before continuing. “With that said, I thank you for your help today. I don't know if they would have stopped if you had not intervened.”_

_Dean looked at Castiel, he wanted to ask the question again but decided against it _probably never gonna see this guy again anyways, shaking his head instead and sighed. “Hey don't sweat it man, just take care of yourself.”__

__Castiel nodded his head and went to take the first limp to the door when Dean held his arm, “let me walk you out make sure you get to your car safe.”_ _

__"You don't have to." Castiel protested._ _

__"I know but I want to. We don't know if those guys are still waiting around for you."_ _

__Blue locked with green for a moment before Castiel conceded with a nod. “Thank you.” and then they were on their way._ _

__As Dean led Castiel out to the parking lot, kids and parents alike focused on the bruised up male, some even pointing and whispering to one another. Not wanting to pay them any attention, Castiel turned his focused on the man guiding him, realizing that Dean was taller than him by a few inches. “ So, a lifeguard eh? why?”_ _

__“Ah.. School’s out, And I needed the cash. Plus, it’s better than being home all day… I get bored easily.” Dean answered, flashing his most charming smile._ _

__Castiel looked like he wanted to say something when. Gabriel threw his car around like a deranged man. “It’s ok Cassie! I got here as quick as I can. No need to fear! Your savior is here!!”_ _

__

__“You sure you want to go with him?” Dean laughed as he opened the door for Castiel, “I don’t think you should trust him.”_ _

__Wincing as he managed to get into the car, Castiel looked up into those emerald gaze and smiled. “Thanks for everything.” _Beautiful__ _

__"Don't worry about it. That's why I'm here. I hate bullies." _Really?? That’s the best answer you could come up with!? Smooth Winchester!__ _

__Dean saw Castiel’s smile faltered a little and decided he never wants to see that look on his face ever again. Before he could counter what he said, Castiel put on a fake smile and turned to his friend. “Let’s go, Gabe.”_ _

__He doesn’t know why it hurt to see Castiel cut off the conversation like that he still put on his best smile and waved as Gabriel took Castiel out of the parking lot and further from Dean. When he couldn’t see the car anymore Dean turned and went back to work, hoping to see blue eyes again soon._ _

__Cas POV_ _

__“So, Back to your place angel?”_ _

__"No. Let's just go to your place."_ _

__"Ooo, baby, I have just been waiting for you to say that for so long! Let's go!"_ _

__Castiel let out a painful laugh. "Pervert. I just don't want to go home. This is just not something I really want to have to explain to my parents right now, okay? Don’t get it twisted"_ _

__"Awe Caaasssiiieee, You’re no fun." Gabriel fake pouted but turned in the direction of his place._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter I know! But I'm almost finished with the next chapter. Will post as soon as I'm done.
> 
> BTW I still haven't come up with a name for the story so comment below some ideas for me I would love to see what you guys come up with!
> 
> Xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but it's needed to further along the plot. It won't be a long story but I hope it will be good story. Please enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

As the summer went by, Castiel healed up, physically at least. But couldn’t get his baewatch out of his mind, So he started visiting the water park more often. At first he would tell himself he was just going to sit and relax, do some people watching as they ran around and played in the water, but after a while, he couldn’t deny that he went mostly because of the beautiful lifeguard that he is currently watching. No he never went to talk to him, although he does want to thank him again for saving him when he did, but Castiel never got close enough for Dean to see him, so he watches from afar. Castiel felt bad for doing that, started feeling like some obsessive stalker, but he couldn’t help it. His feelings for the guy was far more than he can comprehend and even though he could finally admit it to himself, he wasn’t going to admit it anyone else _Not that it worked out the first time he shared his inner feelings._

It didn’t take long, however, for Castiel to run out of money. So he was eventually forced to take on a small seasonal job at the library in town, which only allowed him to once or twice every two weeks, when he gets paid. And additional time or so when he gets allowance from his parents when he does extra chores around the house. Otherwise, he’s stuck hanging out with Gabe listening to his weekend exersions that includes sex and party that Castiel is not interested in hearing about. _Ew_

Time went by, and so did Summer. With the seasons end so did the opening of the water park. Soon Castiel was packing up and heading off to life as a young adult. So pushing his green eyed beauty, his ordeal about being gay, his summer in general and start fresh in a place where he isn’t known…..yet. College is that place. A place where he can experiment and find who he really is. So off he went, After a bone crushing hug from his mom, a firm handshake and a proud smile from his dad, and love from his siblings, Castiel was on his way.

 

**_Dean's POV_ **

On the other side of the spectrum, Dean was in a similar boat. Even after some time went by, he couldn’t get Castiel out of his head. He wondered if he was healing okay or not, wish he could see him again, without the bruises and pain on his handsome face, get lost in his blue eyes, as he stares into them, talk to him and hear the deep calm tremble of his voice that didn’t fail to cause a shudder through Dean the first time he heard it. Dean just wished he could have more time with the mysterious guy. Get to know him and all of that. Life however, had other plans. As Dean only saw glimpse of blue eyes. While looking out into the sea of people, Dean would catch sight of Castiel or so he would think because when he would look back, there’s noone there or it would be someone else in the spot and it frustrated Dean a lot to think his own mind is playing games on him. But hey, Dean had a job to do so he eventually gave up on ever seeing Castiel _Cas_ ever again.

With that being said, Dean spent his summer working both at the water park as well as his Uncle Bobby’s garage, saving up his paychecks, and spending any remaining time with Sammy and his family friends Ash and Jo. Between all that, he managed to stay busy and out of his father’s way. Not that he’s avoiding his father or anything, it’s just best to stay out of his way sometimes, ok so Dean was avoiding his father, but if you really knew who John Winchester was, you would avoid him too. No need having that aura around you. And Dean is having a pleasant Summer so far, no need to ruin it so close to the end right?

Right. Time waits for no man, and neither does Summer as the season ends. With the close of the water park and the end of his work position, Dean focused more on spending as much time with his little brother, watching movies, playing different card games, the works. And when he finds himself alone, he focused on packing up and getting ready to leave. On the last day of Summer, Dean was rewarded with a new registration for baby with his name on it, officially making her his, even though he’s been driving her for the last three years. And with a hug from his little brother and a promise to visit when he can. Dean was on his way to a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a name of the story; what do you guys think about "A risky situatuion" ? Let me know in the comments below! Also if you have any suggestions let me know as well!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and written late at night so forgive me if there are plenty errors. I'll be sure to fix them when I'm properly awake :D
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter.... Next Chapter should be up by Thursday the latest!

Today is the day! The day a confused Castiel walks onto campus. The place he will call home for the next four years. Looking up at the vast buildings that make up the university, Castiel is having second thoughts. _There’s no way I’m gonna be able to find my way to my dorm, much less any of my classes_. Shaking his own head, Castiel takes a step into his trek to finding his destination, when he suddenly freezes.

_**Oh no** _

"Cassie!, Cassie!! I know you hear me Darling!, Stop!"

 

Castiel slowly turns to the direction where he hears his name being called, and sure enough it was none other than Gabriel, waving his hand as he rushes towards Castiel. Castiel curses under his breath as he glares at the skies. _really? Is this a joke?_. When Gabriel finally reached him, the sight had Castiel rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath. In front of Castiel was Gabriel, wearing platform booties, daisy dukes, with a crop top. And to top it all off, _pigtails!!_ Yup it seems Gabriel has grown his hair long enough to put in that hairstyle. Castiel had to think to himself, not for the first time, _How did I become his best friend before when I thought I was straight? This should have shown otherwise smh_. “Gabriel? What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh I didn’t tell you?, Yeah! I’m going here now! Isn’t it great?” Gabriel responded with a big smile on his face.  
 _no no nonono!_ ”Oh uh yeah it is, it’s just a bit surprising considering you didn’t tell me you were applying here.” _Don’t cry Castiel, you are stronger than this!_   
“Oh…. Welp I did so yaaayyyy!” Gabriel cheered loudly gaining attention of the nearby bystanders.  
“Yaayy” Castiel feigned a smile as inside he was slowly dying.

As he walks off to continue finding his way to his dorm room, Gabriel saddled up beside him grabbing his paper out of his hand

"Oh look, I'm in your dorm, Cassie! Just down the hall!"

 

_Kill me now._

The only bright side to all this was that Gabriel was not his immediate roommate, and with the active sex life Castiel knows Gabriel indulges in, makes Castiel takes this as a blessing. Also, he feels really bad for the unlucky son of a gun who was Gabriel actual roommate. “Well, let’s go then I guess.”

After another thirty minutes and plenty of stares, they found their dorm. It was referred as The Quicksand by other students. The story is that several Freshman has gone in and was never seen again. _I couldn’t make this up!_ Gabriel found the information funny, Castiel was having a hard time finding the joke anywhere. Atlas, however, they finally got to the first stop of the journey, Gabriel’s room.

Gabriel pulled Castiel _(roughly might I add)_ behind him into the dorm. “Boom baby! I have arrived!.” proceeding to walk around looking at the bunk beds, two small desks, and a mini fridge/microwave come in the corner excitedly.

Castiel stood in just past the doorway looking around the small room. It was tiny at best and Castiel has to wonder how the school expects two people to live together in this cramped space for a year. When a movement from one of the desk caught Castiel's eyes, he looked and found himself being watched by a small kid that looked like he was shaking. _poor kid_ He looked back and forth between Castiel and Gabriel with a wide eye expression, as if he wanted to be anywhere but where he was at that moment. _kid was scared shitless!_

 

Castiel decided to take a little pity on the kid and walked over to him, slowly placing a hand on his shoulder. “Are you a virgin? You look like a virgin. My advice? Run, find a place or a friend you can hang out at a lot, if you do not want to be traumatized repeatedly over the next year.”

The kid didn’t think for a second, he was out the door before Castiel finished his sentence. Leaving all his unpacked boxes behind.

“Now why you had to go and do that Cassie?” Gabriel pouted. “I need my victims so I can have some fun! Stop warning them off!!”

Castiel couldn’t help but laugh “I don’t have to warn anybody Gabe. Just one look at you and they’ll know what’s to come if they let you get your hands on them”

“That may be true but I haven’t met anyone who didn’t like my games” Gabriel winks at Castiel. “Now come on, we have to find your dorm and then get our stuff!”

After reaching Castiel’s Dorm, It took a little under three hours to get their stuff from their respective cars and organize their rooms. The hardest part was remembering where their rooms were and if Castiel knew that if he has such a hard time finding his room, he’s definitely gonna get lost a lot on this campus. Gabriel on the other hand says he’ll be fine, all he has to do is ask one of the many handsome fellas he has his eyes on to get the directions. _Yeeeeeah I’ll be fine on my own_

When Cas was finished setting up his part of the room, he sat down and looked out his window, the tree that almost blocked his view of the vast green that is the landscape of the school has a branch that reaches Castiel’s window and he started wondering how many before him had gone out that same window and sat on the branch. His thoughts took Castiel deep inside his head and before he knew it, the sun was setting, looking around , Castiel realized in that moment that his roommate still hadn’t arrived yet. _Hmmm maybe I got lucky and I’m by myself this year_. That pleasing thought was short lived however, when turning to the door, Castiel saw someone struggling to get through the door with their hands full with boxes.

Ever the good guy, Castiel hopped up to help the person with a “Here let me assist you there.”

"Thanks." came the answer as Castiel grabbed the top box and turned to set it down on the only empty desk, then proceeded to turn around and waited until the guy put down his boxes so he could properly introduce himself and meet his roommate. However, when the mystery person turned around, Castiel was glad that he didn’t have anything in his hand, as he was already feeling weak in the knees when his eyes saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, concerns, comments, kudos! Let me know what you think! I'd really like to hear from you guys!
> 
> Xoxo Sweetz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It after 1. I had a busy day and I'm exhausted soooo alllll mistakes are mines. Please let me know if you see any so that I may fix them later.

Castiel fought to catch a breathe as tanned skin, sun kissed dirty blonde hair, bright emerald eyes, and pouty lips just begging to be kissed filed his line of vision. Because there standing in front of him was none other than Dean, the man who saved him earlier in the summer. 

_Dear God_ Castiel couldn’t help but to stare, that is until Dean was snapping his fingers in front of Castiel face. “Huh?”   
"Hey there you are,” Dean smiled and then continued, “I was saying you look familiar, I just can’t pinpoint where I’ve seen you before." At Castiel’s wide eyes expression Dean squinted his eyes as if to look at Castiel better.   
"Aha! I know! The water park! You were the guy that was getting beat by those group of guys right? The one I saved?”

 

Apparently speechless _and brainless_ Castiel couldn’t do anything else but nod. 

Dean laughed, shaking his head a little as he sat down on one of the beds. "Man, what are the odds, huh? Ca- Ca- ummm" Dean’s face took on an apologetic look then a shy one as he asked, “remind me of your name again?”

_that should not be adorable_ Castiel thought, but what came out of his mouth was "Castiel." _Damn why does my mouth feel like cotton balls?_ at the look Dean gave Castiel, Castiel groaned internally, _Can the ground just swallow me up? Or you know, can the Devil stop messing with me!?_

"Ah yes, Castiel. that's what it is. Well this is awesome.” Dean chuckled “ Well hey, I got some stuff down in my baby, Can you help me bring them up please? I wanna get everything before it gets too dark.”

"Yeah, of course I’ll help." Castiel says as they both got up and head to the door.

And this is how Castiel’s life at college began. Living up close and personal with the same person who has been the star of all his wet dreams and fantasies since the day that he has laid eyes on him, and living just a couple doors down the guy who thinks he’s the white Beyonce.

By the time Dean finally settled in, Castiel learned that he had two younger brothers -one being a half brother- that he is extremely proud of. Sam, the oldest of the two younger siblings was on the honor roll and had big dreams of being a big shot lawyer. Whereas, his youngest brother, Adam, was a sports guy, currently excelling on his baseball team. His mom passed, when Dean was four, and though he spoke very vaguely about his dad, Castiel has caught that his father, Co-owns a very successful car restoration company with his uncle Bobby, but is never really home. Dean doesn’t really like talking about himself but Castiel can tell he’s a hard worker who probably had to step into both parental roles growing up. _Probably means there’s a lot of unsolved issues in that pretty head of his_ that of course didn’t change any of Castiel’s feelings for the guy, nor did it change Castiel’s labido that seems to like to make itself be known in front of said guy, Dean was still the most beautiful specimen he has ever seen.

Of course Dean had also asked Castiel about his family, tried to make the conversation a two way thing, but Castiel dodged all questions Dean hit him with, it’s not that he’s embarrassed about his family, _I’m not!_ he just didn’t want to give off the wrong first impression - _too late_ \- …...again, so Castiel gently brushed off all inquiries with questions of his own on Dean’s classes and so forth.

Close to midnight, Gabriel sauntered into the dorm room and feigned exasperation as he fell down on Castiel’s bed, “Please no pictures! I’m human just like you!” When he sees Dean and Castiel just look at each other then back at him, Gabe turned over to lay on his stomach, with his chin resting in his cupped palms, and swinging his legs and looked at Castiel. “ So, all settled in well pookie?” “Gabe!” a red face Castiel growled at Gabriel.  
At Castiel’s outburst, Dean chuckled lowly, but not low enough as Gabriel’s attention was now on him, “Well, well well I see the guys here are just delectable.” He purrs.

“Hello again, Gabriel isn’t it?”, at Gabriel’s surprised expression Dean continued, “You are definitely not easy to forget man.” Dean smiled at Gabriel. _charming_

“Yuh damn skippy you can’t forget me, I’m too remarkable to forget cutie. However, I didn’t get your name…. Unless you don’t mind me calling you scrumptious.” Gabriel leered as he held out his hand in a ladylike fashion.

“Dean Winchester is the name, and yes, I am indeed very delectable.” Dean replies, winking at Gabriel as he took Gabriel’s hand and bowed over it.  
Gabriel flushed as he took his hand away. “My, my, my! What a man!” He says as he fan himself dramatically.

Castiel watched the interaction between Dean and Gabriel, and although he knows it’s just for show, Castiel can’t help the sting in his chest at the scene. However he just laughed as he said “Down Gabriel.”

“Oh come on! I wanna play with him!” Gabriel said petulantly. 

Dean laughed at the put out look on Gabriel’s face as Castiel shook his head. After that the conversation moved on. “Man you guys make me wish I had the room right across from you guys or atleast the one next door to you guys” Gabriel said.

“Why?” Castiel questioned.

“Having you two handsome fellows as neighbors!? Every girls dream, Duh!” Gabriel stated matter of factly.

“I agree, Cas does look better than the last time I saw him.” Dean interrupted with a smirk as he turned to Castiel and looked him straight in the eyes. Castiel couldn’t look away even as his blush got deep. “Oh don’t pretend you don’t know how good looking of a guy you are Cas. Tell me, how many broken hearts have you left back home eh?”

“Oh not too much” _more like none at all, I’m a loser!_

Gabriel spared one glance at Castiel as he said that, before bursting out laughing. It earned him a glare. “Ahem uh yeah anywho! I gotta get outta here, need to charge up this beautiful face with the rest it deserve. Lot’s to do tomorrow. Toodles!” and with a flare, he was gone.

“He’s a character that one,” Dean chuckles, “I like him.”

“Good because he’ll definitely be around a lot.” Castiel replied.

“Guess I’ll have to get used to it.”

“Make sure you also get used to his many pranks and different faces, Gabriel likes to dress up and in as little clothing as he can.” Castiel shuddered.

With a scandalized expression, Dean asked “Forreal?”

“Yup” Castiel answered.

“Damn glad I don’t gotta bunk with him” Dean stated as he took a sip of his water.  
“Me neither!” Castiel smiled.

 

“Well I guess we should hit the hay as well, got a early morning tomorrow.” Dean said.

And in the next moment, Castiel’s world stopped. Because standing in front of him was a now shirtless Dean Winchester. Heart beating louder and faster, blood rushing in his ear, Castiel stared as Dean stripped out of his clothes piece by piece, all the way until he reached his underwear. _Just like in my dreams_ Castiel thought, as his eyes roamed Dean’s body, stoppin right where nothing was left to the imagination. _Heavenly father, Dean Winchester is truly blessed_. In that moment, Castiel would gladly die, for he was surely a happy man.

“Welp, Goodnight!” Dean states as he hops onto his bed and turned off the light, leaving Castiel in the dark.

“Ye- yeah”

Castiel did not sleep that night. 

Morning came too quickly and with too much light. Castiel had just nodded off a little over an hour ago when Dean’s alarm started blaring. Dean jumped up right away and turned off the alarm smiling at Castiel. _how can he look so good just waking up?_ “Cas? It’s time to wake up! Orientation starts in 2 hours, and I wanna get breakfast so let’s hurry.”

Castiel mumble incoherently as he pulled the sheet over his head, just to have it pulled off him completely. He turned to the perpetrator who did the crime and glared at him _no matter how hot you are, you are annoying right now_. Dean only smiled back. “Come on man pleeeease?” he said as he gave Castiel the puppy dog eye look. _Oh great! As if I didn’t need something else to make me weak in the knees!_ And weak in the knees he was, because as soon as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood, he found himself face planted to the floor. When he looked at his foot, he realized the sheets were still wrapped around his ankles.

 

“No sleep last night huh?” Dean asked as he helped Cas untangle from his sheet shackles. And when Castiel only gave a confused look, Dean explained, “Heard you making noises during the early morning. Nightmares?”

“Uh, sure, something like that.” _if you count, you stripping for me and giving me the best night of my life in the most erotic way a nightmare_ AS soon as Castiel found himself right side up, He made a quick move to the door. “Uh gonna hit the showers first, see you in a little bit!”

Masturbating in the shower _a public shower at that!_ is a low even for Castiel, but he was a bit desperate. _sue me No matter how many times he does it. And if Dean thinks he might be just a little too fixated on this ritual. Well that’s alright with Castiel… As long as he doesn’t find out the true reason why Castiel is so fond of showers first thing in the morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, concerns, kudos?? Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life ..... *sigh*... Always gets in the way...... Please forgive me :(   
> Unbeta'd so yes there will be mistakes (autocorrect is a b***h!)

If 4 years ago, someone told Dean Winchester he would be attending college on a full ride, Dean would laugh in their face. An honest to God belly achin’, tear springing laugh. Why? Because One, Dean Winchester never saw college in his future. His little brother Sammy was the brainiac not him…. He’s the looks. and two, even if he skated by enough to get accepted into college…. Full ride?? Yeah that is just too good to be true, and The Winchester family doesn’t have good things happen to them. Yet, here is Dean, a college freshman, on a full ride scholarship. _Pinch me I must be dreaming_.

Dean shook his head, chuckling, and looked up where his dorm was before grabbing a couple boxes and headed in that direction. He was already running against time as he guesses he has about 2 hours before night falls come and his poor baby was packed with more boxes and other things. _I hope my roommate isn't a douche_ Dean thinks as he walks up to his room, he could probably use the help to get things moving faster. Taking in the campus, and catching the appreciative looks he was getting from both girls and guys, to which he gives a charming smile back, ( And if he gives the guys a little extra wink, that’s his little secret), Dean starts to walk a little lighter on his feet. Dean knows he’s a handsome and uses it his advantages as much as he can so getting those looks was nothing new. 

Feeling a bit more positive about this college life, Dean starts whistling as he reaches his door, or at least he thinks it’s his dorm room. He tries to make for the door, but ends up hitting the door frame. Immediately after he heard a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. “Here let me assist you with that”,before he knew it, the box blocking his view was gone. He turned to put down his other box and then turned to his roommate for the year.

“Hey thanks man” Dean smiled as he reached out his hand. His smile faltered, however, when the guy just stood there staring at him as if he saw a ghost. _Is this dude ok?_ Dean thinks as he appraises the guy in front of him. Then like a light bulb in his head, his mind supplied him with a face that looks vaguely like the one in front of him. “Hey you look familiar, have I seen you around before?” Dean asked. When he got no response, Dean scowled a little before waving his hand in front of the man’s face. _nothing_. 

It wasn’t until Dean started snapping his fingers and clapping his hands in front of the guy’s face that the guy’s attention came back and blue gaze clashed with green. _Oh Yeah can’t forget those eyes_. Dean smiled as he brought back the guy to the present and repeated himself when prompted , “I was saying you look familiar…. Do I know you from somewhere?”. At the bewildered look he received, Dean got the confirmation when he remembered the same look on the guy earlier in the summer.

“AhA! I know where I’ve seen you before! You’re the guy from the water park! The one I saved?” Dean asked. 

At the confirming nod he received, Dean took a good look at the guy in front of him _hmmm, still hot_ trying to remember his name. “Yeah! It’s uhhh Ca- Ca- shit” he mumbled before his face expression changed to one of apology. “Remind me of your name again?” he asked.

“Castiel”, came the answer.

"Ah yes, Castiel. that's what it is. Well this is awesome.” Dean chuckled “ Uhh hey, I got some stuff down in my baby, Can you help me bring them up? I wanna get everything in before it gets too dark.”

"Yeah, of course I’ll help." Castiel says as they both got up and head to the door.

 

Needless to say, Dean’s first day on campus was one of the best days of his life. He got to know his shy roommate a little more although still vaguely. Met and spoke more to the eccentric best friend of Castiel, Gabriel, and was able to relieve his baby of the weight she had to endure for a little, before the nightfall. Yup Dean smiled as he headed to bed for his first night in his dorm room, oblivious to the fact that in the next coming months, his life will change drastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!!?!??! 
> 
> Yes... Because I feel I owe you guys.

Life happens when you’re having fun. And in the span of a few short months, A lot has happen. Between Football, Classes, Friends, and even a girlfriend, Dean is enjoying his first semester of college. Everything was falling into place. He was the starting quarterback of the football team, He was doing well in his classes, had a small but tight knitted group of friends, some closer than most, -like his roommate Castiel-, and he even found himself in a…….. situational relationship with the cheerleading captain Lisa Braeden, but that’s a story for another time. Right now Dean is just taking it all in. Of course he’s also waiting for the other shoe to drop, and for everything to go to shit, he’s got that nagging thought in the back of his head like a shadow, just looming with darkness, But until shit hits the fan, Dean’s gonna ride the high he’s on.

Castiel on the other hand, is coping. I mean don’t get me wrong, he’s having a good time in college as well, he’s joined the debate team, doing well in his theatre major, and he’s even got himself integrated with Dean’s close knit circle of friends. Buuut there is just one area of his life that is screwing up well…...Everything. And if you guessed one ‘Dean Winchester for $1000, Alex’, you will be correct. You see, Dean and Castiel became really close, like best friends really, they hung out all the time _obviously,_ From football games, -Castiel never missed a game-, to plays, (Dean always sat front row). They would hang out just the two of them, or with the group, and even with Gabriel. The more time they spent together, however, the more Castiel got to know the many layers of Dean. The deeper he got with Dean, The more he fell.

Yes, Castiel has fallen for his straight roommate, who also happens to have a girlfriend

_Fuck_

But Castiel refuses to let his feelings show. This friendship means too much to him, he doesn’t want to lose Dean, Doesn’t want to lose everything they have. Dean has never shown any interest in the same sex, not a glance, nor a word, nothing! Not that Castiel himself has given any hints towards what he likes to Dean. Therefore, Dean is and will always be oblivious to Castiel’s true feelings toward him, if Castiel has any say in it, _Thank God for small miracles_. Or so he thinks…

You see, although Dean is in the dark about a lot of things Castiel, he would still poke fun at him. First and foremost, his love for morning showers (HA!), But also His handsomeness, His blindness to anything Female ( _Hey! I see them!... I’m just…. You know…. Not interested *shrug*_ , His apprehension to heights, pretty much anything and everything he could use as arsenal, Dean would use it. As long as it doesn’t affect Castiel negatively in any way. Those jokes are off limit and ceased immediately. 

Except that one trick Dean likes to play on Castiel. The one that gets Castiel EVERY SINGLE TIME,The one that plays on Castiel’s true fear and heart. That one game would consists of Dean on the window sill and pretending to lose his grip and "falling" out the window, or sitting on the tree branch and “slipping”. Everytime Dean plays those games, Castiel’s heart lodges in his throat and panic rears its ugly head. The results would often have Castiel frantically trying to get Dean inside and off the ledge while trying not to look down from their 5th story window. 

It’s safe to say Castiel hates these games.

Dean on the other hand, loves it. And uses it to his full advantages, these games gets him prizes. From getting Castiel doing his school work to Castiel going to parties with him, anything he wants pretty much….. Yup Dean can’t get enough of these games.

 

All of this just draws the two friends close to each other, and close they are. They not only do everything together, they also tell everything to each other…. Well almost everything … but still most secrets are told to each other (“No chick flicks!” Dean yells). Trust was the one thing Dean and Castiel knew they had in this relationship they are building. They rely on each other and always come through for each other. Just the other night, Dean revealed that his relationship was unfulfilling. He didn’t really love his girlfriend and he felt constricted. He only felt obligated to stay with her because, _”Isn’t that how it’s supposed to go? The quarterback and the cheerleader or some shit like that?”_ as Dean told Castiel in the privacy of their room. Now it wasn’t always like that, Dean did have feelings for Lisa when they first started, but after a while, The feelings died down and now he just feels he’s just in it because everyone claims they make the picture perfect couple, not knowing that looks can be deceiving.

“So why not just break it off Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Because! It’s not that easy Cas!” Dean looked wide eyes at Castiel. “Plus”, he mumbled, “ I’m not used to being on my own.”

“Dean..” Castiel started.

“No!” Dean interrupted, “I-I mean I’m gonna break up with her eventually, I’m gonna do it! But not- not right now but soon.”

The conversation continued on through the rest of the night, Dean spilled all his frustration, fears, and hope. In the end he felt she is just keeping him around just for appearances. Plus, he was also pretty sure she was cheating or has cheated on him, so there’s that.

Castiel’s heart broke with every word that came out of Dean’s mouth. Dean was settling. It was as if he had resigned himself to his fate and it made Castiel mad. Made him just want to grab Dean and shake him out of his misery. In his mind, Castiel can imagine himself just cutting off Dean's rant with a kiss and profess his true feelings for him. But that was all in his mind. That was a fairytale mindset. One that had no happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! Let me know what you guys think! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! 

To all my readers! I want to apologize for not posting or adding anything to the story in so long. A lot has happened from moving overseas to losing a best friend to suicide. I had to take a moment to myself. However, I am feeling better and I am ready to write again. I will be finishing this story and also adding a new one that I have in the works.

Thank you for understanding and for not abandoning this story. I love and appreciate you all!

Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back..... And it feels soooo good :D

It’s coming down to the end of the football season and the last home game is in a few hours. Dean made Castiel promise he’ll be there ( as if he’ll choose to be anywhere else psh!), even though Castiel has never missed a game. He claims everything good that has occurred in his life this year, always involved Cas and he wants to keep it that way.

And no Castiel DEFINITELY DID NOT swoon when he heard those words.

But Castiel wouldn’t miss it for the world. He’ll be front and center as Dean’s number one fan. 

Of course that means that Castiel has to look his best.

Which is why he is struggling to get dress as he fights with the tabby kitten currently trying to climb his body via legs express. “Come on Meg, Stop it! I gotta get dressed!” Apparently shaking your foot doesn’t deter your pet cat away from you, but serves as an impromptu playtime. Castiel ignored Meg for the most part to assess himself in the mirror. His hair is a dull brown and doesn't seem to know what the word tame or shape mean. Dean seems to like it though calling it his sex hair, so Castiel doesn't mind it as much. Unlike Dean's naturally styled hair, or so it seems ( _I mean seriously! Guy gets up, runs fingers through his hair and he’s ready to go!_ ) . 

Eventually, Castiel stopped daydreaming about Dean’s perfect hair long enough to flip off his reflection and turn to the monster currently trying to sever his toe.

“Alright Meg, I’m leaving, What do you think?” Cas asks as he does a 360 turn. When he is facing his cat again, he finds her preoccupied with herself, he sighs.

“Thanks alot”, He mumbles as he walks to the front door. “Now, I made sure to leave you, your favorite food, please refrain from destroying the furniture and I even left the windows little open so that you can get some fresh air instead of dying of suffocation. Now behave yourself, until I come back.”

Taking the cats ignorance as all is well, Cas grabs his coat and leaves the room.

 

The game was amazing! That’s the only way to describe it! Dean recovered a fumbled ball and ran the entire football field for the leading touchdown and made the crowd go wild! Even Gabe got in on the action and started a Dean chant while waving his pom poms and jumping as high as his little feet can get him, showing a peek of his goodies under his cheer outfit, ( _Where did he get that from?_ If anyone dared to look. And when the team scored the winning points, The entire crowd rushed the field to hype up the team and go crazy.

Castiel and Gabriel followed a little slower than the rest, looking for Dean and Luke, Gabriel’s current eye candy. When Gabriel located him he jumped excitedly and shook his pom poms in the direction of his beau. “Cassie! Cassie!! There goes my man! I see him!” Gabriel squealed. “Catch ya later!”

Castiel watched Gabriel run into Lukes arms and planted a full on tongue bath on him, before shuddering and looked away to seek out Dean. When he did locate him, he was a little ways off from the crowd getting his picture taken with a beautiful brunette clinging to his arms. _Must be the whore ahem I mean Lisa_ , Castiel thought as his happy mood evaporated with the sight in front of him. Jealousy simmered at the surface of Castiel’s being, but he couldn’t help it. Since the beginning of the school year, Castiel has never seen or heard from or of Dean’s girlfriend, well except from when Dean mentions her, but other than that, Radio silence. Now here she is, basking in the glory that is Dean Winchester and his game win. 

Oh how Castiel just wanted to drag her by her hair, and shoot her into outer space. 

When Dean’s eyes caught Castiel’s, He immediately jogged over and enveloped Castiel in a full body hug, “We won Cas! We won!” Dean exclaimed as he flashed his dazzling smile, “Did you see me recover that fumble?! Man what a play!”

Stepping out of the hug, a flushed Castiel answered, “Yes I saw you, you were amazing.” Giving Dean a small shy smile.

Lisa, who was watching the entire ordeal, strutted over to the friends, looked at Castiel and then proceeded to suck Dean’s tongue down her throat _EW!_

In that moment, Castiel was already planning on burying Lisa alive in the deepest of oceans, while Dean was gently prying her off his body and asking her what was that about. Instead of answering him, She turned to Castiel and smiled mockingly. “Babe, who is your friend? I’ve never met him before.”

“Novak, Castiel Novak. And you are?” Castiel answered with a smirk.

A sneer crossed Lisa’s face before she answered, “Really? I’m Lisa Braeden, Dean’s girlfriend. I know you’ve heard of me.”

“Lisa you say? Hmm Funny, He doesn’t talk about you much”

A staring death match ensued right then and there, The air around them so tense that not even Dean could ignore it.

“Alright, Alright, let’s all calm down and be nice.” Dean says nervously. Castiel answered with a snort and a small huff.

“Dude come on, she’s my girlfriend.” Dean hissed. 

“Is she?” Castiel asked.

Apparently that was the wrong answer, because at that moment, Lisa lounged at Castiel with a shout, “you dick! You dirty piece of shit! You don’t know jack squat so keep your fucking mouth shut!!”

“I know more than you think, don’t let me drag you off your high horse there slut!” Castiel retorted getting more and more angrier.

The quarrel was starting to draw a crowd as people started to pay attention to the shouting match happening.

“Alright alright stop! Now!” Dean shouted as he turns to Castiel. “Come on man chill! This is my girlfriend you’re talking to.”

**PAUSE!!!!**

Now somewhere in the back of Castiel’s mind he saw that Dean was embarrassed, he was confused and scared and if he had just let this registered in the forefront of his mind, he probably wouldn’t have answered …… at all.

However, anger took over and he couldn't past red....and now?….. Weeeeeell

**ACTION!!**

“Your girlfriend?? Oh you mean this creature that has tied you down?! That has played you like a fiddle and Cheated on you more times than you count? That girlfriend? Well my my” Castiel says as he turns to Lisa with a sneer and a mocking bow. "Way to make your acquaintance madam"

"Fuck you!" Lisa spat back.

"I'm going to have to decline, don't know what I might catch" Castiel responded.

And with that Castiel only felt the punch that connected to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was worth the wait. More to come soon.
> 
> Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. If you see any let me know and I'll fix it :)
> 
> Any likes, comments, concerns, and questions? Let me know!


End file.
